This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head with tuning and vibration control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,805 to Karsten Solheim discloses a golf club head which is an improvement over prior golf club heads such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,577 and 4,621,813 to Karsten Solheim. The club head disclosed in the Solheim U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,805 patent includes a top rail, a sole, upper heel and toe protuberances adjacent opposite ends of the top rail, and lower heel and toe mass concentrations adjacent opposite ends of the sole. The upper heel and toe protuberances cause the club head to resist tilting movement about a generally horizontal axis, and a notch formed in a trailing edge of the sole increases the relative sizes of the lower heel and toe mass concentrations thus increasing the club head resistance to twisting movement about a generally vertical axis. While the disclosed club heads perform satisfactorily, it is recognized that further improvements are possible.